My Love
by AlexBSChris
Summary: Rose never saw Dimitri like anything other than a teacher and friend. When he was turned Strigoi she was really sad but she did not drop out of school. Full summary inside!
1. Summary

Rose never saw Dimitri like anything other than a teacher and friend. When he was turned Strigoi she was really sad but she did not drop out of school. Adrian was there for her and helped her through that tuff time and she started to develop feelings for him. But he doesn't know…

**What do you think? Should I write it? REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Thank you for the reviews! It meant so much to me that somebody even saw the story and thought I should write it so here I go. Remember it is my first fanfic.**

**Chapter 1**

**Rose POV**

Dimitri is Strigoi. I can't believe it… My mentor, the best of the best, one of the living dead. I sat on my bed staring out in to space when I relised that I could not do this on my own. If I stayed here any longer I would go mad. Slowly I put my feet on the ground and started to walk. I did not know where I was going but I knew it was away from being alone in my room.

After a while of walking I relised I was standing in front of Adrian's room. Why would I go to Adrian Ivashkov of all people in the world? But I still razed my hand and knocked on his door. He opened the door quickly and I could see that he had been drinking when I came.

Hello little dhampir

Is Spirit being too much again?, I said with a little smile

Oh that, he said and looked at the bottle of Russian vodka he had standing inside

Can I come in?, I asked

You want to?, he said really surprised

Yea, if it's okay with you

Come in, he said with a smile

Adrian's room was not really a room it was more of a apartment. He had it all: king sized bed, liquor and everything was because of the one important thing: money. And Adrian had a lot of money.

How are you little dhampir?, Adrian asked

It was first then I relised I was crying.

I'm okay, I said

No, you're not, Adrian said as he wrapped his armed around me.

And surprising even me I did not shrug him of me or yell at him to keep his hands to himself. I just melted in to his arms and he let me cry saying things like:

It is going to be okay, you're going to get through this.

I sat there in his arms for I don't know how long. After a while when I had dried my tears Adrian said:

You should go to your room now it's already 5 a.m. **(AN: You know there awake at night sleeping at night)**

Thank you for letting me cry and ruin your shirt.

Anytime little dhampir, anytime, he said with a sad smile.

When I walked to my room I thought of something. Maybe Adrian did not only want me for sex. Maybe he liked me like he said he did. My heart did a flip in my chest at the thought. And… No it could not be…

**Left you with a cliffhanger there. Hope you liked it I will try to update as soon as I can. Maybe tomorrow who knows?**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rose POV

_When I walked to my room I thought of something. Maybe Adrian did not only want me for sex. Maybe he liked me like he said he did. My heart did a flip in my chest at the thought. __And… No it could not be…_

I was in love with Adrian Ivashkov. The Adrian Ivashkov, the queen's nephew, the womanizer, who could have any woman he liked and wanted me. And after putting him through deep shit I loved him. I could not tell him, not until I was knew if the really liked me or if it only was a joke to him. I went to bed early and hoping to see Adrian in my dreams. Instead I found myself in a nightmare. I was in some caves and there were Dimitri as a Striolgi.

"Finally I found you", he said

I reached for my stake but Dimitri spoke

"Don't bother it's not there", he said

"Why are you hunting my dreams?", I asked as a backed away from him.

"Because I love you", he said

"No, no you don't", I said and hit the wall with my back.

"Oh yes I do, I always did, under all of those trainings i always wanted to kiss you. But I always followed the rules so I did not do it. But now I'm Striolgi and free and I'm coming for you", he said

"Why", I said almost crying

"Because then I can change you and we can live together forever" , he said simply

Then he bent down and kissed her hard on the mouth. She tried to fight it but to no use. Then she heard the voice she had hoped to hear when she went to sleep. She turned around, Dimitri was gone and Adrian was standing in his grandmother's garden with her. She just stood there and looked in to his green eyes. Then she looked down and saw that she was wearing a black dress just like the one she had been wearing when she attacked Dimitri so he would not find and save Lissa. **(AN: In my story she did ****attack**** him like he was a Striolgi NOT because she wanted to have sex with him)**

"Rose", he said and his voice sounded heartbroken.

She then remembered what he must have seen from the dream he had taken her from.

"Adrian, it's not what it looks like", I said

"It was him all along was it not? That's why you did not let me in, it was because of him. And you still want him even if he is Striolgi? I can't believe this, that I did not see it, I'm an idiot", he said

"Adrian…", I said

"What, what can you say to make this better?", Adrian asked

"Adrian, it's not what it looks like", I said

"Oh really, so you was not just making out with your ex mentor", he said sarcasm dripping of every word.

"No, it was not", I said, he attacked me.

"And why should I believe you?", he said

"Because I don't love him, I love you", I said

When he started to stare at me a relised what I had said and put my hand to my mouth.

"You love me? ", Adrian said

I just blushed and looked down.

"You love me not him", Adrian said almost to himself

Then he took a step towards me and took me in his arms. Then looking in to my eyes like he was asking for permutation he bent down and kissed me. It was like I was floating on clouds. Then he smiled at me and that is how the best dream I ever had started. We sat and talked for hours. When we had to go our separate ways, because my alarm would go of at any second, we shared a passionate kiss and the dream floated away. I woke up with a smile on my face. Little did I know that it would disappear soon again. **(AN: Perfect place to end right, but it will be so short if I do so I'll continue. ****) **My alarm went off and I put it on snooze. I hurried in to the shower and threw on my clothes. Then I hurried off to class. I was still late as always. I was greeted by Stan in our first class.

"Late again?", Stanny said

"You know some of us actually have a life Stanny Boy", I answered him

"To Kirova's office", Stanny said

"I think that is record time of making you mad, you really should work on your temper, Stanny" I said

"Out of my classroom, NOW Hathaway!", Stanny said

"You don't have to tell me twice", I said and left.

I did my usual tour to Kirova. She did not even look up from her work and said:

"Hello Rose, what happened now?"

"Hi Ellen, Stanny was mad because I was late", I said **(AN: Ellen is her name, I looked it up. See Vampire Academy wika)**

"Well you can go and do what you want because I don't think Stan want you back in his classroom. I'll just pass it of as stressed out of the loss of your mentor. You don't have morning classes from now on you start 10 p.m. until you have gotten over the loss of your mentor" Ellen said

"Thanks Ellen. Bye", I said

I knew exactly where I was going to Adrians. When I got there I opened the door and went right in.

"Adrian?" I said

"In here darling" Adrian answered from the bedroom.

He was still lying in bed. I went and laid down beside him. We lay there and cuddled for a while. After a little while I was sleeping. It was a Dimitri dream. I saw him coming against me and I attacked him. Then I felt the feeling of waking up. When the dream faded I thought I heard Dimitri say:

"I think you will get a letter from me soon."

**Did you like it? It was a little bit longer than the last chapter with 3,5 "Word" pages instead of 1,5 pages like chap 1. Anyway****Read & Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you SO much for the reviews!**

Chapter 3

_When the dream faded I thought I heard Dimitri say:_

"_I think you will get a letter from me soon."_

When I woke up I saw Adrian staring down at me.

"What happened?" he asked

"It was Dimitri again", I answered

"What did he do this time?" Adrian asked

"What makes you think that he did anything?" I said

"Well the fact that you looked like you were fighting in your sleep and almost knocked me out cold" Adrian said

"Sorry for that. It was only Dimitri talking and me attacking him and then you pulled me out of the dream."

"It happened again… Maybe I should visit you in your dreams and he will go away" he said

"I think that will work"

Than we sat and talked about ways to get Dimitri away from me. But when you're having fun time flies and soon I had class again. It was advanced combat class with Alberta. I was fighting against Eddie today. He was good but I had been learning from Dimitri and won quite fast. Than Alberta called me and I went over to her where she stood and watched.

"I just want to say that your afternoon trainings are now with me and you will have a hard lesson today. I want to know exactly what you can do." She said to me

"Okay, thanks Alberta" I said and she called out to the class:

"Class dismissed!"

Now I had lunch and then Alberta's lesson I meet up with Lissa, Christian and Eddie in the cafeteria.

"Well, is it not Rosie that has come to say hi to me? I'm so flattered." Christian said

"Don't get your hopes up Fire Boy", I said

"Hi Rose", Lissa said

"Hi Liss, where is Adrian?" I said

Just than Adrian walked in to the cafeteria and sat down with us. While saying hi to everybody he sat down beside me and gave me a kiss. Lissa, Eddie and Christian all looked with open mouths at us.

"What?" I said

"Adrian just kissed you…" Christian said

"…And you looked like you liked it" Eddie finished

Lissa looked overexcited and was jumping up and down in her chair.

"I knew it, I knew it!" She screamed

"Calm down Lissa, I just forgot you didn't know…" I said

"…That we are dating" Adrian finished

"Oh so cute, your finishing each other's sentences" Lissa said beaming

"If that is something only couples do than I think you should worry about those two" I said and pointed at Eddie and Christian.

"Anyway, how long have this been going on? Why did I not know of it until now?" Lissa said really fast

And to me only in her head "Has anything happened?"

"Adrian and I have been dating only a day and you did not know until now because I haven't seen you all morning." I said

And to her with our bond I said _"No, nothing has happened…yet. And would not tell you if anything had happened, I'm not somebody who kiss and tell." _Except she would have known of course. Yes, our bond is two sided now but she could only hear me if I wanted her to so no popping in during sex for her, thank god. We sat talking a while and then we all had class well all except Adrian because he did not equally go to St Vladimir's, he was what he called it at least "a free spirit". So when we all split up Adrian went with me to my training with Alberta. When we got there I started to warm up by running and Adrian sat and watched me.

After a while of running Albert came and she started testing me. First I ran 25 laps on time and then I was going to stake some dummies. After that Alberta and I started fighting and I have to say that she is really good but I won after a while. So she called in 3 guardians and told them to attack me all at a time. That was a lot harder but in the end I had staked all of them except one that slipped away all the time. But then he took a wrong step and I pinned him to the ground staked him and whispered in his ear "Dead". He shivered under me and I actually thought I had turned him on. Well I more like felt it lying on top off him and all. I stood up and Alberta told me I had done well and that I could go.

I walked away with Adrians in my heels telling me how hot I looked when I was fighting. On the way to my room I meet a guardian that looked upset.

"What is it?" I asked

"There has been another Striolgi attack" she said

"What! Who?" I said going in to guardian mood

"It was the Conta family that lives around here" she answered

"Oh no" I said

I left her thinking this day could not get any worse. But it did, it really did. When we got to my room we found a letter on my bed. On the front side it said:

**To Rose**

So I opened the letter and read it.

Rose,

I'm writing to you to tell you that you don't

have to worry I am coming for you. I have heard

that you are being seen with Adrian Ivashkov and

I know that you're just using him and wishing it

was me. I am not mad at you, I am mad at him

for taking something he knew belonged to me. So

I will have to kill him slowly when you are turned

and by my side again. So we can rule the world

together, side by side. Mori will bend to us and

dhampires will love us for what we made true.

Rose I am coming as fast as I can. Hold out my

love I'm coming to save you so we can start our

forever soon…

Yours forever,

Dimitri

When I had read it I handed it to Adrian and he read it quickly and looked up at me and said:…

**Oooo cliffy… What do you think? Dimitri will enter the story soon maybe in the next chapter I haven't decided yet. Don't forget to REVIEW! If you do I'll update faster! **

**P.S Five word pages. I'm proud of myself. =)**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for taking so long to post this chapter but my internet has been crazy and not working but after the long wait. Here is the chapter…**

**(I just thought of a thing… I haven't done a disclaimer yet. So here I go. I own nothing but the plot everything else belongs to the fabulous Richelle Mead… =) Now on with the chapter…)**

Chapter 4

_When I had read it I handed it to Adrian and he read it quickly and looked up at me and said…_

"Rose, I won't let Dimitri hurt you" Adrian said and hugged a very shocked girl namely me. I didn't answer him I just sat there in his arms and tried to get a grip on myself. But I failed miserably so I could not stop the flood of water coming from my eyes. Adrian sat there with me while I cried and after a while that sadness turned into anger. And this was a very bad place for Adrian to start talking to me but as Adrian he just had to.

"How are you little Dhampir?" Adrian said

"How I am, how do you think I am? My mentor is some crazy lunatic who says he loves me and is coming for me so he can turn me into a Striolgi. The very thing I have dedicated my life to kill." I said

Then I stood up and ran out leaving a hurt Adrian in his room. I ran down to the gym and stood there staking dummies. Muttering words like "Kill, Striolgi, stupid, Adrian". It was then I was sucked into Lissa's head. She was with Christian and they were fighting. About me I understood after a while.

"Adrian just called and told me that Rose was crying and then just blow up at him and stormed out of his room" Christian said

"How is that my fault?" Lissa said

"How is that you fault? You were just practicing powerful spirit and sending the darkness to her without thinking of how it would affect her." Christian said

"But that's what she is for right, she is just a guardian. Its better she have it then I. I actually mean something." Lissa said

"She is supposed to be your best friend, how can you say such horrible things about her?" Christian said revolted

"I needed her to take me spirit affects away from me and I could not do it by myself at first and then I needed to bring her with me when we ran away because I could not send spirit darkness over the whole world. And a plus was then I could blame the run away on her and she could protect me from Striolgi like she should. Besides do you really think a princess can be friends with a bloodwhore who haves affairs with her teachers." Lissa said

"So that is why you were so scared that she would be sent away. Because then she could not take away your darkness. I really thought you weren't a horrible snob but you're just like every royal. I just want to know why go out with me if you're just like all the other royals" Christian said

"Oh, that." Lissa said

"Yes, that" Christian said

"Never liked the queen so I was just playing with her because she wants me to marry drunkey and I don't want to. He will just die soon of his drug problems and anyway I would not want to be married to somebody who cheats on me with bloodwhores. " Lissa said

"And me?" Christian said

"You don't think a bloodwhore would throw herself over you? I mean you're an Ozera soon to be Striolgi." Lissa said

"We are officially over princess" Christian said and left leaving Lissa there with a smug smile on her face.

This is where when I returned to my body again and fainted.

I woke up in the infirmary, with Dr. Olendzki standing beside my bed. I sat up and looked around. It really felt like I was here all the time.

"What happened?" I asked

"You fainted dear" She said

"Oh" I said

"I'm trying to figure out why, you will be glad to hear that it's nothing to do with your body so I just want to ask you if you have just heard some disturbing news of if you were scared or what happened? Because you fainting were because something you heard or saw." She said

"Yes, I just heard some bad news and decided to take it out on some dummies" I said referring to Dimitri's letter and ignoring the fact that my EX best friend just said that I was a bloodwhore.

"Ok" Dr. Olendzki said

"Can I go now?" I asked

"Yes, I think so but if you feel like you have fever o get a headrush, come back here then." She said and I went down to my room.

There I found a (falsely) worried Lissa waiting.

"Oh Rose, were have you been? I have been worrying so much. We were supposed to be shopping already. You do remember that we decided to go shopping for the dance on next Friday." Lissa said

"I thought we would cancel that when you think of all that has happened." I said without feeling in my voice.

"The Striolgi attack? I thought it would make you feel better." Lissa said

"Not only the attack." I said ignoring the last part of what she said.

"What do you mean Rose?" Lissa said

"I think you know what I mean." I said

"No, I really do not. What is it Rose? Tell me, you can trust me you know." She said

"I mean the fact that my best friend calls me a bloodwhore and think my life is not worth a thing" I said

To be Continued... ** (AN: hihi I just had to write that)**

**What do you think? Lissa being evil? I actually like it, I think it fits in. Not much Adrian in this chapter, sorry. And don't think I left Christian out now; I have great things planned for him… Don't forget to REVIEW and I will update faster. **

**P.S**

**5 Reviews= New chapter**

**10 Reviews= New chapter with extra much Adrian**


End file.
